Occuper ses nuits
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi PWP voilà se que ça donne de boire devant les clip de NewS Ryo/Yamapi


Titre : Occuper ses nuits

Auteur : Chibi

Source : NewS

Genre : PWP

Parring : Ryo/Yamapi

Note : Je tiens à prévenir que j'ai quelques verres dans le nez et que c'est un miracle d'avoir réussi à commencer et finir cette fic dans la nuit mais ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles. Je me souviens même plus ce que j'ai écris.

Occuper ses nuits

On frappa à la porte. Il releva les yeux de son ordinateur avant de permettre à la personne d'entrer.

Ryo ouvrit doucement la porte pour pouvoir poser un pied dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Je voulais te dire que…

Yamapi tourna la tête sur le côté attendant la suite de la phrase qui semblait être bloqué dans la gorge de son aîné.

- Tu… Ano… Tu étais très bon ce soir.

- Merci.

Yamapi redressa la tête attendant une suite quelconque et si il n'y en avait pas, il l'inventerai lui-même quitte à mettre les bien dans le plat.

Le silence dura encore quelques minutes avant que Yama ne se décide à se lever et à se rapprocher de Ryo qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner.

- Tu as toujours peur de moi ?

- C'est juste que je sais jamais comment tu vas réagir.

Le sourire de Yamapi s'étira.

- Depuis le temps qu'on se fréquente tu devrais commencer à savoir, ne ?

- Peut-être.

- Une idée sur mon humeur.

Son regard perdu dans le sien, il commença à y penser. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux brillait un peu, il devait être plutôt heureux.

- Alors ?

- Là ? T'es impatient !

Un rire s'éleva avant que Yamapi ne se rapproche encore de son aîné.

- Là. J'ai envie de toi.

Et sans autre forme de réflexion, il attrapa Ryo par la taille et l'embrassa. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné se séparant seulement lorsque le souffle commença à leur manquer.

- J'suis fatigué.

Yamapi fit une moue boudeuse. Il venait jusque dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'il avait été bon ce soir mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire plus. Lui qui était de bonne humeur était vexé pour le coup.

Par contre, le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit. Il commençait à deviner les réactions de sont amants donc il pourrait plus facilement le surprend et le garder pour lui.

- Tu ne me propose pas de dormir avec toi toute la nuit ?

Yama releva la tête surpris. C'était des avances ou il ne s'y connaissait pas ? Ryo avait réussi à jouer avec ses réactions ? Surprenant et tellement attirant.

- Reste avec moi aussi longtemps que tu veux.

- C'est une promesse d'avenir ?

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Ryo se rapprocha de son cadet le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Je le veux plus que tout.

Yamapi attrapa sa chemise et le tira jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber faisant basculer son amant avec lui. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent alors que leurs mains se faufilaient sous les T-shirts redécouvrant la douceur de la peau de l'autre qu'elles connaissaient déjà si bien. La chemise de Ryo fut assez rapidement dégrafée et balancée dans un coin de la pièce mais pour supprimer son T-shirt au plus jeune il fallait se séparer de ses lèvres si appétissantes et se n'était pas si simple. Alors il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. D'accord se n'est pas la première fois qu'ils allaient le faire tout les deux, ensemble mais justement, il savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Avec Yamapi ça ne pouvait qu'être magnifique. Réussissant enfin à ouvrit la fermeture éclaire récalcitrante du pantalon, il l'envoya très vite rejoindre sa chemise avant de caresser le membre de son amant à travers le tissus de son boxer.

Sentant son souffle lui manquer à cause de cette attention, Yamapi sépara ses lèvres de celle de Ryo qui en profita pour lui enlever son T-shirt. Sa main toujours dans le caleçon de son cadet, il laissa ses lèvres repartir à la découverte du torse si bien dessiné le léchant et le mordant par endroit, laissant de petites marques rougeâtre un peu partout. La respiration de Yamapi se faisait de plus en plus difficile alors lorsque Ryo lui enleva son boxer pour poser ses lèvres sur son sexe durcit il cru qu'il allait mourir d'asphyxie. Les mains brulantes de son aîné se posèrent sur ses haches avant de les pousser vers le haut.

- Remonte ou tu vas tomber du lit.

Une fois correctement caler au milieu du lit Yamapi profita du temps de pause pour reprendre son souffle et s'attaquer au pantalon de Ryo reprenant le dessus par la même occasion.

Une fois les derniers remparts envoyés valser plus loin, Yamapi s'en prit au membre dressé de son amant le caressant de ses mains avant d'embrasser le gland. Ryo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Après tout, il n'était pas seul dans la maison et ça ferait trop plaisir à son amant de savoir qu'il avait une telle emprise sur lui. Mais lorsqu'une langue taquine le lécha, il ne pu empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de sa colonne. Il laissa même échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque la bouche de Yamapi avala son sexe. Ses doigts allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux de son amant essayant de le forcer à accélérer le mouvement. Mais Yamapi était du genre têtu et continua ses caresses à un rythme si lent que Ryo cru que tout les papillons qui se formaient dans son estomac allaient exploser. Quand il commença à s'habituer au rythme, Yamapi le changea. Après quelques minutes de cette torture, ses papillons explosèrent tous en même temps lui permettant de se libérer entre les lèvres experte de son amant. C'est tout haletant qu'il sentit Yamapi s'asseoir sur ses hanches et commencer à se frotter contre son membre. Son amant se pencha vers son oreille sans arrêté son mouvement. Il fit une moue boudeuse avant de murmurer :

- Et moi alors ?

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ryo pour se sentir durcir à nouveau. Heureux de son effet, Yamapi attrapa le sexe tendu avant de le positionner à l'entré de son intimité. L'une des mains de Ryo se posa sur sa hanche alors que l'autre attirait son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser.

C'était le moment du passage douloureux pour son cadet alors il devait occuper son esprit avec autre chose et sa main caressant son sexe avait l'air de l'aider autant que ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Il sentit son membre entré doucement dans l'intimité de Yamapi. Puis plus aucun mouvement, comme si le temps c'était arrêter. Les yeux dans les yeux il attendait que la douleur se dissipe un peu avant de reprendre. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné avant que leurs respirations ne deviennent trop saccadées puis Yamapi comment à bouger les hanches. Doucement, langoureusement, tout en souplesse. Les années de cours de danse se sentait parfaitement bien dans ses moments là et Ryo avait du mal à garder pied dans la réalité devant l'habilité des mouvements de son amant.

Le visage de Yamapi alla se cacher dans le cou de son amant alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. D'abord rapides, ses mouvements commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus saccadé. A chaque coup, des papillons venait voleter dans son estomac rendant tout mouvement plus compliqué à faire.

Sentant le rythme ralentir, Ryo décida de reprendre de dessus. Yamapi tremblait de plaisir entre ses bras et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le siens.

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup plus de temps à Ryo avant de se libérer aux creux de son amant qui après quelques caresses sur son sexe le suivit. Ryo se retira doucement laissant échapper un ''Wouahou'' plus qu'expressif.

- C'est à ce point ?

- T'es vraiment doué pour ça aussi.

Yamapi sourit trop fatigué pour rigoler. Il alla difficilement se coller contre son aîné. Le visage aux creux se son cou, il respira à plein poumon son odeur avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter. Ryo le regarda dormir quelques minutes en lui caressant les cheveux avant de suivre son exemple.

Fin

Ca c'est vrai PWP sans aucune intrigue.

Chibi


End file.
